Percy Jackson and the City of Snow
by SilverFlame77
Summary: The winter after the Second Titan War, a strange new monster is hunting down demigods. Percy, against Chiron's orders, sets out alone to defeat the creature. But the closer he gets to finding it, the more Percy comes to question the whereabouts of the real monster. Maybe, just maybe, it lies within himself.


**Chapter One: Luck is for Suckers**

"Over the last few months, the gods have been good on their word. New demi-gods are appearing all over the country," Chiron said. "But more recently, we've come across a problem. It's not finding them that's the hard part, but bringing them back,"

I looked around the ping pong table or, more accurately, I looked at the emptiness around the ping pong table.

"Yes, Percy, as you can see most of the other cabin leaders are already away on extractions, the exception being Travis,"

I gave the Stoll twin a once over. He looked exhausted. The mop of curly brown hair that usually hung over his blue eyes was singed and awkwardly cut; a clear sign of having fought monsters. His characteristic smile, mischievous and sarcastic, was also nowhere in sight. Instead, his face was dirtied with mud, as was the rest of his clothes. I never really noticed, but without his twin, Travis looked noticeably different; his cheek bones were a little higher and he was a little taller.

"Thank you for your report Travis. You did well. Take the rest of the day off," Chiron dismissed, kindly.

"Thanks Chiron. See ya later, Percy. Good to have you back," he replied, depressed. I watched him limp out of the rec room. For the briefest second, I saw the late afternoon sun poke its way out from behind the hills. Then the door closed again.

"Chiron, what happened to Travis? And what've I missed while I was at school?" I asked. "Everything was fine when I left in the fall, but now—"

"Calm yourself Percy. Travis went to investigate a distress call from Adrian, one of our newest satyrs, with his cabin-mates Juliette and Arthur. They all made it back but… well, by the time they arrived the demi-god in question was dead.

I sighed. "That sucks. He knows it's not his fault, right? It happens to all of us sometimes. We can't always save everyone,"

"Travis will be alright. He feels bad that, despite being the son of Hermes, he didn't arrive fast enough. Then he was attacked on his return trip. However, he'll be alright. There is a more important matter to be discussed. Travis reported an odd phenomenon that has been plaguing us since the beginning of fall. Upon the corpse of the fallen hero was a perfect circle in the middle of his chest; a hole that pierces the body all the way through. It's as if the monster responsible is carving out perfect cylinders of its victims," Chiron responded, grimly.

I felt my chest tighten and my breath become ragged. Memories began to swirl around my head. I saw the drakon smash down on Silena. I watched the Princess Andromeda explode with Beckendorf on it. Suddenly, Annabeth and Dr. Thorn tumbled over the cliff.

"Percy… are you alright?" Chiron asked. Concern rang in his voice and he sounded distant. I swallowed, hard. Slowly, the rec room began to become clear again.

"Yea, yea. I'm fine. It's okay. I'm alright. Chiron, why didn't you tell me sooner? I could've taken time off for this," I asked.

"I didn't want to add to your troubles, my boy. We've already asked so much of you, I didn't think it was fair to ask again. And also, your mother told me that you have been having difficulty sleeping? Is my father or any of his siblings upsetting you in your dreams again?"

"No, no. It's nothing" I hastily replied, donning a cheeky smile. I've been having trouble sleeping through the night, dreaming about the war and all the friends I lost. But I didn't want Chiron to think that I've lost my nerve. "So when do I set out?"

"What do you mean? Oh no my boy. I cannot ask you to this, especially not alone. Besides, you just finished your semester. It's the twentieth. In five days' time, Annabeth will begin her holiday from rebuilding Olympus. Why not just return to your family until then? I shall talk to Annabeth and, after Christmas, we'll discuss the possibility of a quest to find the creature," he finished.

"But Chiron—I can do this!" I started, rising from my chair.

"Percy, please, just rest. I have full confidence in you, but this beast has already taken many demigods already. I don't want to risk losing you too,"

Chiron looked downcast, and I guess I couldn't blame the guy. Things are supposed to be easier after the fighting, but they never tell you how the rebuilding is tough, too. Dying is easy, living's hard. But still. I don't see any other demigods who took a swim in the River Styx.

I started to say something, but then stopped myself. Looking at Chiron, I didn't find it within myself to argue. I got up to leave.

"Happy holidays, Chiron,"

He didn't respond.

* * *

You would think that, by now, I'd be an expert at sneaking out of camp. You'd be wrong.

After dinner, I ducked out of going to the amphitheater and instead snuck myself into the stables. I made my way to the stall of my favorite black Pegasus, only to find that the way was blocked by someone.

"Took ya long enough," Travis said to me. He looked better after having cleaned himself up; clean clothes, playful smile.

"Hey man," I said, giving him a high five. "Heard about your quest. That's rough, sorry to hear about all that,"

The smile disappeared, but only for a moment. "Eh… There's nothing more I can do about it. I tried my best, learned a few things, and I'll be better next time," he replied. I couldn't help but be impressed by his resolve. He just let things go so easily and was so ready to learn from his mistakes. "Anyways, you're all set to go,"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you even know where to go?" he asked, smugly.

"Uh…. Good point,"

"Packed with ambrosia? Got some spare clothes? Drachma for Iris messaging?"

"I mean…. I have fifty cents," I responded weakly, pulling out two quarters from my pockets.

"I told Blackjack how to find Hamilton Boarding School. It's up in Connecticut. And here," he handed me a backpack, "this has everything I just said you might need,"

I couldn't help but smile. Maybe, in another life, Travis and I would've been brothers. We both had a shared appreciation for trouble after all. "Thanks man," I managed.

"Just be careful. I… well when we got there, we couldn't help but be shaken up. Whatever killed the kid… it was powerful. Like really powerful. We could still feel its presence. If it was still there and decided to attack… I really don't know if we'd have won,"

"What was it like?"

"You know that feeling you get when you're fighting a monster and losing? Like you're one moment away from dying and you see your entire life flash before your eyes and you're just so scared that it's all you can do to just stand there?"

"Yea," I replied. The memories started to fog my vision again. I concentrated on Travis.

"Multiply that by a billion and you barely begin understand what it was like," he finished.

_You sure you want to go boss?_ Blackjack asked. _Cause it'd be cool with this horse if ya want to stick it here for Christmas. Some of us are going to get together for a carrot-and-apple party if ya want to join us!_

I got onto Blackjack and looked at Travis.

"Keep everyone safe," I told him. "And tell Chiron I went to stay with my mom for Christmas"

"What should I tell Annabeth?"

"That I'll see her on Christmas,"

"Good luck, Percy,"

"Luck is for suckers. Come on Blackjack!" I responded, boldly. I sure hoped I sounded brave to Travis because, for the first time in a long time, I was afraid.


End file.
